


Chloe/Maze

by nonFruitscriptor



Series: Conversations. [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonFruitscriptor/pseuds/nonFruitscriptor
Summary: Chloe and Maze have a chat.





	Chloe/Maze

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters.  
> Beta read by the author so blame him for any errors.

Chloe looked at the Demon standing in front of her and drew a deep breath.

“So what exactly is a Demon?”

Maze cocked her head to one side and studied Chloe.

“You actually interested?”

“Yeah I’m interested.”

Maze walked over to the kitchen , grabbed two glasses and a bottle of Vodka and turned to Chloe.

“Best if we sit down for this.” Maze said pointing to the lounge. 

Chloe sat down on the lounge while Maze dragged over the coffee table then poured two glasses of Vodka and sat down opposite Chloe. 

Maze picked up a glass and took a large swig.

“Where to begin?” Maze said mostly to herself. 

Chloe picked up her glass and waited expectantly for Maze to tell her story. 

“I came later, so what I’m telling you is Demon Lore”

Chloe nodded and Maze continued. 

“When he fell, his wings were broken so he had no way of slowing down. He just didn’t fall down, he fell through, through the dimensions that make up the Universe. The fall burned his flesh and he might have been able to recover but he crash landed in a lake, a lake of molten lava” 

Chloe shuddered, unable to comprehend how much pain he must have been in. 

“The lava dragged him under and he burned again, you’ve seen his skin, he couldn’t heal after that. 

She refilled her glass and continued. 

“Because he’s immortal Lucifer had to do something to get out else he would burn for eternity.”

“What did he do?” Chloe asked not sure she wanted to know the answer.

“He ate the lava, mouthful by agonising mouthful. He tucked it away in some inter-dimensional pocket inside him, even he doesn’t know where. After a thousand years the lake was empty and he walked out. Naked , burnt , broken wings but alive and very very pissed at his Dad.”

Chloe was silent as she wiped away an escaped tear. 

“Then he realised that the lava was a power source he could use , use to build what was to become Hell. In some perverse way it was a gift, it gave him the power to create, even though he was far away from his Dad’s light.”

“Then you lot started arriving, damaged, broken, angry souls, not like the souls that went to Heaven, he realised what his Dad wanted him to do. So he literally willed Hell into existence, shaped its very fabric and function. He built cells for the souls and arranged punishment. Lucifer soon realised that he needed help as more and more souls arrived. That’s how the Demons came to be.”

“He created you?”

“Lucifer is our Lord, our Creator.” Maze said with reverence. 

“Our lore says he had a few false starts and out of kindness he destroyed the first born. Even his Dad made mistakes and so did Lucifer. He formed us out of the materials that he had at his disposal , shaped us with his will. He used himself as a model, gave us immortality but not invulnerability. We are not perfect and we have no soul, but we are the best he could make us.” 

Chloe jumped as Maze’s faced dissolved revealing her damaged skin and dead eye. 

“This is a consequence of being made down there.” Maze said pointing to her face. 

“Does it hurt?” Chloe asked.

Maze’s glamour returned and she looked at Chloe. 

“No, and besides it’s can be useful when I need to scare the shit out of someone.” She said with a smirk. 

Chloe couldn't help but smile.

“Why don’t you have a soul?”

Maze gave Chloe a “duh” look.

“Lucifer’s banned from Heaven and the souls are stored there in The Guff, waiting to be born into a new human. Anyway, given the job we do it would be a hindrance as we would have compassion and empathy.” 

Maze took another drink and continued. 

“He also gave us free will and we can choose not to serve him. A few don’t and he allows them to live freely.” For those of us that do it’s like being in the army on earth, we have jobs and commanders with Lucifer at the head. I was his personal bodyguard and I took orders from him and him alone.” 

Maze sat back in the chair, brimming with pride. 


End file.
